


There Was A Doll

by thecelestialangel



Series: Useless and Plotless [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara Needs a Hug, Character Study, Gen, I'm tagging it to be safe, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, Non-Binary Chara, Nonbinary Character, Ow the Edge, POV Sans, Panic Attacks, Soft Chara, There I Fixed It, This Is STUPID, Uhh theres some darkish stuff here but not much so, headcanons, i mean kinda, wait i forgot a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelestialangel/pseuds/thecelestialangel
Summary: Chara has Issues. A Character study.(Including: Sans having conflicted feelings towards a murder child)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The dark tags are only implied, but I wanted to be safe.

He couldn't take it anymore. Not really, anyways.

Looking at them made him sick. Not the mental kind of sick, where he would just want to lie down and feel numbness all over. No, it was a queasiness in his soul, something that felt like an actual illness. 

The child reminded him of a dolly he had seen at the dump, once, when he was younger. [☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎] had been there with him and Papyrus, taking a stroll. It was Papyrus who saw it first. Buried under rubble, he wasn't sure how his little brother had seen it, but he had been too preoccupied looking at the thing to ask. The doll had been made of a kind of glass, porceline[☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎] had called it. It had soft, curly lockes of hair that was colored an unrecognizable shade of brown. The eyes were a marvellous mix of cerulean and azure, the oversized eyelashes giving it look of innocence. There was a slight smile on the dolly's face, rosy cheeks pronounced. He had taken fascination to the doll when he had first seen it. Although terrified, he was slightly curious. Had Papyrus not been outright terrified, claiming the doll was gross, it would've probably been taken to their home for study. 

The memory made him shudder for multiple reasons.

When he had first met them, he had been wary. 'Their demeanor is off putting' is what he had first thought. 

The kid's bright, hazel eyes went along with the rest of them. Their short hair was a darkish red brown that had a few tufts sticking out on top. Their mouth was turned upward in a smile and the skin on them was almost ghostly white, like they had never gotten any sunlight. When upon being asked, all they did was smile at him silently. 

After an accident, he had seen a few viens on their arms, along with a few cuts and scars. He didn't nees to be human to know that those blemishes were not healthy.

He never bothered to ask where the cuts were from. He knew they wouldn't give him a straight answer, and would more likely go into shut down mode than have serious conversation with him that didn't involve passive agressive threats. And besides. He hadn't really cared at the time.

He tried to convince himself he still didn't.

Their cheeks were sprayed with rosiness, almost as if all the color from their saturated self had gone right to their smile. Their slim figure reminded him of Papyrus when the latter had been younger. Seemingly tall, actually short. Of course, Papyrus had grown a lot taller since then....

They reminded him of a younger Papyrus in a lot of he was being honest with himself. Sad. Lonely. Trying Desperately To Make Friends. A constant smile. Language that even HE didn't understand. 

The similaities of them both was one of the reasons he had unease in his soul. Actually, there were many reasons of why he should've felt an illness and enease within him. It wasn't the fact that they had admitted to murdering everyone he had ever held dear to him at least once. When they confessed, at that moment, he had been suprised. Suprise turned to anger. 'I should've known' was his first thought. He got ready to do SOMETHING, when he noticed the shivering. Their eyes had been squeezed closed, little tears coming out. Their lips were still in a stretched smile, though a little broken, and their back was hunched.

Being a monster, his anger vanished. 

They admitted many things that day. Things that turned his unease to them to unease for them.

They were only a kid and they had been through more crap than he'd ever had.

He really couldn't take it.

The fact that they were a child that had gotten so fucked over that pain was the only thing they knew. That in anger, they had almost killed an entire race of beings they once LOVED. EVERYTHING they did was messed up.

He felt sorry for them, despite eveything. He tried to hide under his mask of indifference, denying it. He cowered in the corner of "good vs. evil", trying hard to be in the right. Everyday, there was an internal battle when he saw them.

He felt sorry for a murderer.

(Sorry for a child that had most likely wanted to kill themself.)

Sorry for a psychopath.

Sorry for someone who lacked apathy.

(Sorry for a goddamn child that flinched eveytime he came near. 

Sorry for a child that seemed to refuse to sleep.)

He always ended up in the same loop of thoughts. His illness and unease. How they looked.The doll. The cuts. Frisk. The confession. His ongoing battle.

He knew the battle would be won, someday. He just didn't know which side would win.

**Author's Note:**

> Critisism is appreciated, even though this doesn't have plot.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry this is bad, short, and sloppy. BUT, EXPECT MORE!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (My Tumblr is pointless-pencil.tumblr.com)
> 
> (EDIT 9/1/17: My view on Chara has changed I think??? I wrote them as an decent kid in this, but my hcs have kinda changed. I know they're kinda manipulative in canon, so I guess that could be implied here??? Like,,,,it's Sans' POV so he wouldn't know probably. They can be better, don't get me wrong, but i dunno if they're the best here, like I was trying to imply in the past. They could be taking advantage of monster's sympathy, or actually feel horrible and gross about how they are. The latter probably. Or both???)


End file.
